


A warlock's kingdom

by Nicoalle22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoalle22/pseuds/Nicoalle22
Summary: Taken place a year after merlin revealed his magic and escaped from Camelot. King Uther and his son are forced to turn to a great warlock to save the lady morgana in a secret kingdom where sorcerers and droids can live freely. I'm terrible at summaries.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Emrys

Prince Arthur of Camelot rushed into the royal physician's chambers to see him and his father, King Uther standing over Morgana's still form. They both looked up when he came in, with grim expressions.  
"What happened?" He demanded, walking toward them.  
"It would appear that she fell down the stairs last night, my Lord." Gaius answered, glancing down at Morgana. Arthur looked at his father's ward. She was pale and appeared to have difficulty breathing. There was also whit gauze wrapped around her head.  
"She hit her head?"  
"Yes sire. The wound is severe. I'm afraid that she is bleeding on the brain." Arthur looked up at the old physician sharply. "And what does that mean Gaius? Can you help her?" He asked urgently. Guias looked at the prince with solom eyes. Arthur's gut clenched with dread.  
"I'm afraid not. It would require powerful magic to heal anything this severe." Arthur felt his face harden in anger. His mind brought him back to almost a year ago.  
Merlin had used magic to save Arthur and the king from an assassin. His father had been furious, demanding that Merlin be executed for treason. Nothing Arthur said would dissuade Uther. He resorted to helping his friend and loyal servant escape from the dungeons with Sir Leon and Gwen's help. Merlin had never been seen or caught, despite Uther's efforts at finding him. Arthur would never forgive him for it either.  
He turned his eyes to the king, who looked at his son with pain and frustration plainly seen.  
"When she dies, it'll be your fault." He said coldly. "The only sorcerer we could have trusted to do this for us is gone because you couldn't see past your hatred. Now Morgana has to pay the price for it." Uther flinched at Arthur's harsh words and glanced down at his ward.  
"No sorcerer can be trusted Arthur. They are evil and seek to destroy us." Arthur barked out a cold laugh in disbelief. "I'm sure that will be a comfort father, when Morgana dies." He sneered. Uther looked up, his face grim with grief, but said nothing in defense. Gaius chose that moment to interrupt.  
"Sire, there may be hope for Lady Morgan in a kingdom not far from Camelot." Uther and Arthur looked at the old man with twin expressions of hope.  
"How Gaius? Do you know someone willing to help us?" Arthur asked quickly. The physician nodded slowly.  
"Yes sire. I have heard of a secret kingdom east of here. A kingdom of sorcerers and droids. Their king is Emrys, from the ancient prophecies and he is said to be the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth. He is the only one powerful enough to heal a wound like Morgana's." Arthur stepped back, stunned. He would've never imagined a secret kingdom of sorcerers right under his father's nose. He glanced at the king, who also looked stunned.  
"How do you know of such a place Gaius?" His tone was suspicious. Gaius pursed his lips and said nothing. A thought suddenly occurred to Arthur and he hope rose.  
"Merlin." He breathed. Uther snapped his head in Arthur's direction and his face hardened. It made sense. A secret place only for sorcerers, completely hidden from Uther's cruelty. Of course. Merlin must have run there after he left. That explained why he couldn't be found.  
"Even if I petitioned this sorcerer, he would never agree." Uther muttered, looking away. Arthur's eyes narrowed. He hated to admit it but he knew his father was correct. No sorcerer besides possibly Merlin would willing help a man hellbent on eradicating all magic users.  
"I wouldn't be so sure sire." Gaius said calmly. He met the kings eyes.  
"I know the king personally. He will do this for me. The problem is, we would have to go there to petition for his help. Emrys will not risk himself or his people by coming here."  
Arthur felt his eyes widen in astonishment. Gaius knew this sorcerer king? It sounded preposterous, but he remembered the physician once served the Old Religion before the Great Purge. Uther did not look impressed by Gauis' revelation.  
"Us go there? That would be too dangerous Gaius. I will not allow it." Anger rose up in Arthur quickly and he slammed his palm down on the physician's table, causing both him and the king to flinch in surprise.  
"Morgana doesn't have time for this!" He exclaimed loudly.  
"If we don't petition the king, she dies. For once, let go of your hatred and prejudice father." He voice grew cold and hard with grief and anger.  
"She's practically your daughter. Is your hatred really worth more than her life?" Uther's face went slack with shock. He looked down at his beloved ward and then back up at Gaius.  
"Do you know how to find this kingdom, physician?" His words measured out low and surely. Gaius nodded once.  
"I do, sire. It lies a days ride from Camelot's eastern border. Cloaked and disguised but I believe I can find the entrance."  
"How much time does Morgana have?" Arthur asked.  
"By calculations, she has no more than three days, sire."  
Arthur looked at the king expectantly. If they were going to try this, they would have to bring Morgana with them. Uther looked away thoughtfully. After what seemed like an eternity, the king turned back to his son.  
"Have the servants prepare a cart for Lady Mogana and have the knights know that we are leaving as soon as everything is prepared for our departure." Arthur jaw slackened with shock. He expected more resistance from his stubborn father.  
"Us?" He asked. Uther never left Camelot, not since Arthur had been an adult. The king nodded  
"Yes. We will leave with Gaius and a handful of knights and servants. I will leave the noblemen in charge in my stead." With that, the king turned and quickly swept from the room. Arthur stared after him in surprise. He turned to Gaius.  
"Do you think Merlin is there Gaius?" The old man smiled slightly. "Yes sir. Merlin is certainly there. I'm sure he will be glad to see you, despite the terrible circumstances." Arthur smiled slightly in response. It would be good to see his old servant again.  
"I hope your right," he murmured.


	2. The valley

Prince Arthur trotted after the king on his horse. Six knights rode around them and the cart that was pulling the court physician and an unconscious Lady Morgana. They set out of Camelot a mere hour after Gaius' revelation about the sorcerer king.   
"How much farther Gaius?" Arthur asked. They had ridden the rest of the day before, rested for the night near the border and continued east for several hours. They were coming up on a rather large mountain.   
"We are almost to the entrance sire." Arthur looked ahead. It appeared to be a dead end of rock and vegetation. Gaius had said that the kingdom was hidden. When they reached the dead end, everyone stopped. Uther dismounted and the others followed suit. Gaius walked ahead of the royals and brushed his hand against the seemingly solid rock.  
"Here." He called, and to everyone's surprise walked forward and disappeared into the mountain.   
"Its an illusion. " Uther muttered, walking forward to where Gaius had just been. "Follow me."   
One by one they all walked through the illusion. At first, Arthur only saw darkness, then he made his way through what seemed to be a cave. When he reached the end, his eyes widened in awe. It was a valley. There were grassy plains with crops and animals. Cottages spread out throughout it. In the distance he could see a lake with a stunning waterfall to the left. And to the right was a stunning castle, built into the side of the mountain. It was white with a grand staircase leading to the entrance.   
"Its beautiful." He murmured. Uther glanced at him in surprise but said nothing.   
They moved forward into the valley. People were everywhere, working in the fields, hanging laundry, and tending to the animals. Children chased each other, shrieking in delight. As they made their way through, the people began to notice them. Some gasped in horror and backed away. Others snatched their children and sought refuge in their homes.   
"They don't seemed pleased to see us." Arthur heard Sir Leon mutter quietly. Arthur turned to his knight.   
"Would you be?" He snapped. Leon blanched, properly chastened. Arthur turned his focus ahead to see a woman approach them.   
She was beautiful, tan and with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a long gold and white dress, something a Lady would wear. She stopped a few feet from them and they stopped as well. Gaius stepped forward to address her.  
"My Lady, we are here to petition your king." The woman looked at him with cool eyes and shifted her gaze to the king of Camelot.   
"You had no right to bring them here Gaius." She said coldly, her eyes going back to him.   
"We need your kings help. The Lady Morgana is dying. " Arthur said, stepping forward. She raised a brows in surprise.   
"Is that so Prince Arthur? I fail to see how that is our problem." Arthur could feel his heart sinking in dread. Uther chose that moment to step forward.   
"My court physician is acquainted with you king. I demand to have an audience with him."   
"Please Maria." Gaius interrupted. "We require Emrys' help if the Lady Morgana is to survive." Maira turned her head to the side as if she was being called. She turned back to Gaius the a frustrated sigh.   
"Follow me." She turned and walked towards the castle. Obediently they followed. When they reached the steps, servants came out with appeared to be a stretcher. Maria turned back to them.  
"They will take your physician and Lady Morgana to our healers. You will follow me. I'll have the squires put your horses away. You will leave your weapons here." Uther went red with outrage. Arthur stepped forward unsheathing his sword and lying it on the ground at her feet.   
"Of course, my Lady. Thank you." She nodded approvingly and turned to speak to one of the servants as they moved Morgana. Uther grabbed his arm angrily.   
"Are you mad Arthur?" He hissed. "We cannot go in there unarmed." Arthur jerked his arm free.  
"Do you have a better idea father? This is their kingdom with their rules. We came here because we need their help. If you don't cooperate, Morgana will die and we came here for nothing." His father's face hardened but he knew Arthur was right. He and the other knights removed their swords and set them down.  
Maria led them inside and down a long hallway. It too was beautiful, with golden marble floors. They stopped in front of a large door and Maria turned to them again.   
"If you want my king's help I suggest you be respectful." She warned. Arthur nodded. "Of course."   
Uther's expression was pinched, evidently not pleased with the warning but held is tongue. Arthur was grateful for that. The last thing they needed was for Uther to make things worse with is temper.  
Maria opened the large doors and they followed her inside. It was a throne room. And on the throne was a man. Arthur's jaw dropped with shock. The man was thin, with long limbs and black hair. Clear blue eyes and ears that were too big for his small frame. The great sorcerer king was Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second chapter. Let me know what you guys think.


	3. Revelations

Arthur couldn't help but stare in astonishment as he took in the sight before him. Merlin, his friend and former servant sat on a white and golden throne. He wore no crown but power radiated off him in waves. He was wearing a royal blue shirt that brought out his eyes. There was a staff in his right hand, the other resting on the arm of the throne.   
He'd expected and even hoped to see Merlin here. Never in his wildest imagination would he have considered the thought that Merlin was the sorcerer Gaius spoke of. A king. The physician had said that Emrys was the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth. It never occurred to him that it could be his once goofy, bumbling servant. 

Maria made her way to Merlin's side. She leaned to murmure something to him that Arthur didn't catch. Merlin nodded, his face completely blank and she stepped to the side, facing them.

Uther and Arthur both stepped up the sorcerer. Arthur glanced at his father. He too seemed surprised by this revelation. Surprised and furious.   
Merlin regarded them calmly, his expression giving nothing away.

"Maria tells me you have come to ask for my help." Merlin stated, looking directly at Uther. Arthur decided that it was best he answer. He took another step toward his friend.

"Yes Merlin. Morgana has been gravely injured. Gaius says you are the only sorcerer powerful enough to save her." Merlin turned his gaze to the prince. His eyes seemed to soften slightly.

"I see." He murmured, returning his eyes back to Uther. "And why exactly should I help you? The last time I did, you tried to execute me for the crime of having magic." His tone wasn't hostile despite his words. He sounded genuinely curious.   
Regardless, Arthur was once again surprised. Although I shouldn't be, he thought. Merlin had every right to be angry with the king.

Uther sputtered angrily. "We came all this way because Gaius believed you would help her." Merlin merely raisd an eyebrow at Uther's indignation. He did not look impressed.

"Regardless of what Gaius may have said, that is not a reason for me to help you." Merlin replied coolly.   
"You would condemn anyone else for what you are trying to do. Actually you have. You certainly have some nerve, Uther Pendragon, asking for magical help. No matter what the reason may be." 

"Merlin," Arthur gasped, dread trickling down his spine. "Please - ," Merlin raised a hand, silencing Arthur's plea. His attention still on Uther. Arthur looked at his father as well. Rage contorted on his face, his fists were clenched and shaking at his sides.

"I'll do anything. " Uther said. "Anything you want, if you save her." Arthur had never heard his father sound so desperate. Merlin must have heard it too. His expression relaxed and he leaned back in to his throne. 

"Anything, you say? That is very bold of you. Bold and reckless." Uther flushed indignantly. Merlin was right to say that. If Uther truly ment he would do anything, it could be dangerous. 

"I would do anything for her to be healthy. She is my ward."

Merlin raised his eyebrows questionably. "She is a bit more than just your ward." He countered. His lips twisted into an ironic smile. 

"She is your daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up. I'm so excited


	4. Traitor

Once again, Arthur found himself utterly shocked. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open without his permission. It couldn't be true. It was impossible. Morgana couldn't be his sister, the very idea was absurd.  
He stared at his friend, studying his eyes. There was no deception in them. He was completely serious. 

"Don't bother denying it." Merlin said as Uther opend is mouth, presumably to argue.  
"Just because I no longer reside in Camelot, does not mean I am unaware of what happens there."

"How?" Arthur gasped, finding his voice. How could Merlin possibly know that? Something so ridiculously impossible. Though, he thought, it would certainly explain some things. If Morgana was truly his sister, it would explain why Uther was willing to resort to magic. Merlin kept his eyes firmly on Arthur's father, but answered his question. 

"I am a powerful warlock, Arthur. I have the ability to see events as they occur, anywhere in the five kingdoms. I saw your father confide in Gaius after Morgana's fall, when he asked him to use magic to heal her."  
Arthur stared at Merlin, stunned.  
"That is an outrageous accusation!" Uther spat. His entire body trembled with rage. Merlin merely rolled his eyes at the outburst.  
"Whatever you say, Uther. I will not waste my time arguing with you."   
Suddenly the doors opend, and three men dressed similar to knights stolled in. With a start, Arthur realized he knew them.  
The first was Lancelot, to his right was Gawain, and behind them was the young man who had fought Uther in the Decennial tournament, though Arthur could not recall his name.  
They approached Merlin and bowed their heads in respect.   
"My lord." Said Lancelot. Merlin nodded to him in acknowledgement. "Sir Lancelot, please take King Uther and his men to the guest chambers. I will speak to the prince alone." Arthur raised his eyebrows. So Lancelot became a knight after all. That was good, he thought. Lancelot deserved recognition.   
Uther began to protest. "Now see here sorcerer-" Merlin stood, the air around him cracked. His face was cold.  
"No, you see Uther Pendragon. You came to my home and asked for my help. If you want it, you will hold your tongue and do as instructed. My knights will see you to your chambers and I will speak to your son. When we are finished, I will go see to Lady Morgana." With that, Merlin turned to Lancelot and nodded at him to proceed. Uther did not go quietly. Arthur could hear him raging in the hall after the knights led him out of the throne room.  
Merlin sighed as he sat back down. He looked at Maria and seemed to have a silent conversation with her. After a moment, she nodded and gracefully left the room. The two friends were now completely alone.   
"So," Arthur started after a few moments of silence. "I see you have been busy." Merlin quirked a wry smile in response. He seemed more relaxed now.   
"Yes, well I can't take all the credit. Maria started working on this safe haven a few years before I arrived." Arthur grinned at his friend. "It's hardly surprising you didn't do any of the hard work, Merlin." They smiled at each other profusely. It was amazing that even with all that time apart how easy it was to fall back into old habits of witty banter. Merlin sighed again and looked at Arthur solemnly.   
"As much as I would love to keep this up, there are important matters we need to discuss." Arthur sobered up quickly at Merlin's tone. This didn't sound good.  
"It is in my power to save Morgana," Merlin continued. "But there are things about her you don't know, things I should have told you."   
"What sort of things?" Arthur asked, his heart clenching. Whatever Merlin wanted to say, Arthur could tell it wouldn't be good.  
"Morgana has magic, Arthur. More than that, she is a threat to Camelot." He felt anger surge through him at Merlin's words.  
"That's impossible! Even if she did have magic, it doesn't mean she's a traitor. You of all people should understand that." Merlin's eyes narrowed in frustration.   
"Were you not listening when I said I've been watching Camelot Arthur?" He hissed. "I knew of her magic before I left, and so does Gaius. The witch Morgause is Morgana's half sister. They have been plotting against Camelot for some time now." Arthur shook his head in disbelief. No, it wasn't possible. She couldn't be. He'd loved Morgana since they were children.  
"I know this is difficult to accept, Arthur. I swear to you it is the truth." Merlin's tone had become gentle, sincere. Arthur looked at him and saw pity in his eyes. He clenched his jaw and looked away again.   
"Let's say for argument's sake that I believe you." He gritted out. "What exactly do you want to do about it?"   
"I'll heal her," said Merlin softly. Arthur looked up in surprise. His friends face was guarded but oddly gentle. 

"Not for Uther, but for you. I know you love her Arthur, despite of what she's done. Although there is a catch." Arthur's eyes narrowed, not liking the sound of that. He silently waited for Merlin to continue.   
"She is to stay here, under my supervision. She's too dangerous for me to let her go back to Camelot. I will not see you harmed by her."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I appreciate honest feedback.


End file.
